Being Heard
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: Things start shaking up when Alvin loses his voice after a concert - at first the family take it as a joke, but it's not just Alvin who has to deal with it. - 'tis an Alvon story (not brotherly, romantically), so there: you have been warned! Rated M for safety. Light story just as comic relief from Spring.
1. Day 1

**Being Heard**

_Cartoon universe, rated M to be safe, couple is Alvin x Simon (ALVON)_

_Angst, drama, romance, humour_

_I do not own the chipmunks (but I'm working on it ;) all rights go to Bagdasarian Productions, Ross Bagdasarian Sr, Jr, and Janice Karman_

**Hey guys! I know, I know: I really should be writing Spring – but I need some relief from that series, and the product is below!**

**It's a sort-of-short opening, but my openings seem to be like that frequently, now, I've noticed :) **

**It's kind of a light-hearted story that slowly gets more dramatic as we go. Not entirely sure where the idea came from, but I thought it was a fun concept that I wanted to explore with Alvin :P I hope I did it justice! It's definitely Alvin x Simon in pairing, although it doesn't quite come into play until later, so bear with me Alvon fans :D **

**It's in Alvin's 1****st**** person P.O.V –**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 1: Here We Go…

'Thank you and _good_ night!'

The crowd was going crazy as we left the stage. I felt more buzzed than I usually did after a performance – whatever we'd done differently tonight, it was a good choice. As we headed out onto the red carpet sprawled out for us, fans surrounded the edges, cameras flashed, pens and paper and photographs were thrust over the barrier, begging to be signed.

I, of course, complied happily.

I made my way over to the best looking girl in the line and I took her notepad to sign. She seemed ecstatic, but I couldn't blame her.

I signed the pad with a flourish and handed it back to her. She turned and showed a boy behind her, who must have been her brother or boyfriend. I chuckled and continued walking, scoping for the next prettiest girl.

I waved to all the fans and smiled for the flashing cameras as I ventured down the line, and eventually found my next target.

I put on a charming smile. 'Got anything for me to sign?' I asked. She giggled a little and pulled out a photo of myself. _Good taste_. I thought with a smile as I took the photo.

'You were wonderful tonight, Alvin,' she complimented.

I chuckled. 'What, in there?' I asked the obvious. 'No: wait till you see our next concert.' I handed it back to her. We, of course, didn't have a "next concert" that I knew about, but it was good to sell it sooner rather than later.

'Thanks, Alvin,' she grinned as I handed the photo back to her. 'You know, you guys have really come back strong.' She waved and left.

I blinked in shock. _What? Come back? Where did we go?_

These thoughts were with me until we got home and I had a chance to vent them.

I was a mess. Never, and I mean never, had I heard a comment that put me off so much!

'Come back?' I questioned, pacing the living room with Dave, Simon and Theodore watching. '_Come back?! _Where did we come _back_ from?' I saw Simon roll his eyes and I glared at him. 'Don't you get it?' I asked them. 'She was implying that we were unpopular! Me! Unpopular!' I threw my hands in the air. 'When did I become unpopular?! How do I deserve this?!'

'Alvin, calm down.' Dave stated. 'It was only one person. Maybe that was just her opinion.'

'Maybe?' I repeated. 'Maybe's not good enough! What if there are people who _still_ think I'm unpopular? What if I'm becoming a has-been?!'

Theodore looked at me worriedly. 'No one said anything like that to me.'

'Nor me.' Simon agreed.

I groaned. 'Of course not!' I insisted. 'They wouldn't tell _you guys_! I'm the lead singer! If we're unpopular, I'm the one that has to do something about it! They wouldn't tell the backup singers!'

'Excuse me?' Simon asked with a warning tone.

Dave must have seen another one of mine and Simon's fights coming, because he stepped in-between us. 'Now, Alvin, each of you are vital to the band. Without your brothers, you wouldn't have nearly as good a career.' Dave reasoned. 'Now, enough about that one girl's comment. It didn't mean anything.'

'Didn't mean anything?' I demanded. 'Hello! Of course it did! I_t_ m_ea_n_t_ that w_e_'re n_o_ longer –' _popular! And if that's not a problem, then I don't know what is! And besides, she looked like a real fan, so I think she was telling the truth! We need to do something big to get back in the game, Dave. One concert isn't enough._

It was only after a moment that I realised no sound was coming out of my mouth.

'No longer what?' Theodore asked, oblivious.

Simon was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. 'I think he's lost his voice,' he stated amusedly.

'Alvin, are you okay? Can you speak?' Dave asked me.

My eyes went wide in shock. _Don't tell me I…_ I opened my mouth and tried to say something. _My voice can't be __**gone**__! Oh no! Oh no, not now! Not in the middle of a career crisis!_

'He has!' Simon started to laugh, and I glared at him.

_Shut up!_ – but I realised no sound was going to come out. I put a hand to my throat and tried to get some sort – any sort – of sound out. But to no avail.

_Oh… my… word… I've actually lost… my voice…_

'Are you okay, Alvin?' Theodore asked worriedly.

_I think so, Theo –_ but I reminded myself that I couldn't speak. I just nodded. This would take some getting used to. And I was pretty sure this would be very difficult. Simon was already eyeing me like he'd slipped into a dream come true, and I knew that he'd waste no time taking full advantage of my silence.

'These things don't last too long, I don't think,' Dave put in. 'So I guess for now we can all just… enjoy the silence.'

I opened my mouth in protest. _Excuse me?_ But it was no use. There was no sound coming from me, today. That was for sure.

Dinner was irritable to say the least. I wished I was sitting next to Theodore, because Simon was just being cruel on purpose. We were having steak that night, and it was unsalted. Naturally, I wanted the salt. Unnaturally, I couldn't ask for it.

I bumped my elbow against Simon and got his attention. He scanned me with an amused look and I gave him a frown in return. I pointed at the salt.

'Oh, you want the salt?' He mused. I rolled my eyes and nodded eagerly. 'You could have just said so.' He commented, earning my scowl. It came close and I tried to snatch it from him, but he held it away. 'What's the magic word?'

I mentally groaned. I forced myself to remain calm and pointed to my throat as if reminding him. Just in case, you know – maybe – he forgot.

He only looked at me innocently. 'And..?'

I sighed. I collected myself and I gave him a bright smile, my eyes darting from him to the salt. _Please?_

He smirked and gave me the salt.

I glared at my food as I sprinkled the salt. Simon was enjoying this far too much for my liking. Having Simon amused at me made me feel like I was eight years old.

I reached across Simon for the sauce, because there was no way I was going through another session with him, and he smiled amusedly at me.

'You could have asked.'

I contained my annoyance. This would be a long night.

Fortunately for me, I didn't need anything else for dinner, and once I got through it, I headed upstairs. I went into my room and collapsed dramatically on my bed.

'Hey, Alvin?' Theodore appeared at the door. I looked up at him and he continued. 'Do you want to watch a movie?'

_No, I might get an early sleep so maybe tomorrow I'll have my…_. I again realised that I couldn't talk._ Voice back._ I finished in my head. Theodore was looking at me confusedly. It must be odd for him to see someone moving their mouth but having no words coming out.

I shook my head instead and smiled in thanks.

He nodded and left.

I sighed and stood, going out to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I added extra toothpaste just in case the minty-ness of the stuff might get my voice back. When I was finished, I got in the shower, hoping maybe the hot water might treat it as well.

Someone knocked on the door. 'Anyone in here?' They asked. It was Simon.

I'd turned the water off, so he couldn't hear if I was in here. I shook my head.

_I'm in here! Go away!_ – but I forgot once more that I was without a voice. _Oh, no…_ I quickly got a towel and wrapped it around my waist just as the door opened. Simon saw me and at first he looked confused, then he smiled and I swear I saw him laugh silently.

'Wow, Alvin, why would you want me to see you naked..?'

I glared at him and fake-laughed. Although, without the sound to accompany it, I'm sure it looked odd.

'I'll leave you alone for a moment.' He insisted, and left. He closed the door and I took off the towel, continuing my shower.

_I think I need one of those "Do not disturb" signs… I'll carry it with me for every room in the house._

When I got out of the shower, I realised that I hadn't brought any clothes with me. I walked over to the bedroom and saw the door was closed. I tried the handle and found it was locked.

I blew out a breath, because I knew it was Simon in there, and I knocked on the door.

'Who is it?'

I held back my irritation and knocked again, making a sort of musical pattern on the door.

'I'm serious: who is it?' Simon said, although his tone suggested he wasn't completely serious.

I fumed and folded my arms, leaning against the door. To my surprise, it opened. I stumbled, stunned, into Simon's arms.

He looked shocked for a moment – his half-naked brother falling into his chest – but unfortunately, he gathered himself and smirked at me. I gave him a warning look, daring him to say something.

'My, my, Alvin,' He held me by my shoulders, but I wedged away from him defiantly. 'I never knew you felt that way.' He chuckled. 'You're practically throwing yourself on me.'

I gave him a light punch and moved past him to my pyjamas, picking them up and marching out of the room. I turned back. _And don't lock the door, this time! I'll be right back._

He smirked. 'Sorry, what was that?' He asked me.

My anger fell as I remembered. I sighed in frustration and pointed to the lock while shaking my head.

'Okay, I'll leave it open.' He nodded. I smiled a little and headed into the bathroom again. At least Simon knew when I was about to blow. He always backed off before it became something serious.

I hoped to high heavens, as I lay in my bed that night, that tomorrow I would get my voice back so I wouldn't have to endure school without speaking. That would probably be harder than dealing with Simon.

That, and I was hoping to ask Brittany out this week, sometime. Having no voice might impair my excellent flirting skills.

I smiled amusedly at myself on that thought.

'Goodnight, fellas,' Dave called.

_Night, Dave._ I joined with my brothers. But I frowned when I heard only two voices answer. _Please come back tomorrow…_ I hoped silently as the bedroom door closed.

* * *

**Room for some pretty amusing and dramatic stuff, right?**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? **

**See you guys soon!**


	2. Day 2

**Having fun with this :D Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Made me feel back in the zone XD**

**Spring 3's getting there, but right now I seem to have little to no inspiration for it, but it **_**is**_** getting there – I'm still working on it.**

**I really should be studying, but hey – I need a break, don't I? **

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 2: When You Realise it Only Gets Worse From Here

It… hadn't… gone.

I woke up so peacefully, this morning. Sure, Dave was yelling my name to make me get up – but that's not the point. I yawned and stretched and got out of bed tiredly.

'How's our quiet companion, today?' Simon asked me when I got downstairs.

I frowned. _What do you mean?_ My eyes widened in realisation. _Oh, no… no, I thought it'd be gone by now…_

'Still quiet.' Simon summed up. I frowned at him and got my breakfast.

So now, school. School with no voice. I couldn't talk to anyone today – this would drive me crazy.

I had Biology with Simon second. The teacher, Mrs Lowell, handed us out a brand new assignment, and I couldn't even groan in complaint with the other kids. Well, the other kids excluding Simon.

The topic was "Disease and Dysfunction", which Simon found incredibly amusing because of my situation. And, because the assignment would be done in pairs, he volunteered to go with me. When the teacher asked if I was okay with the arrangement, I shook my head.

'You don't want to go with Simon?' She asked.

I shook my head again.

'You do?'

I shook my head again.

'You don't? Mr. Seville.' She gave me a stern look and I blew out an irritated breath.

'He's only kidding, Miss, he's fine with it.' Simon put in "for" me. I shot him a scowl, which he countered with a sweet smile. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my book, propping my elbow on the desk and resting my chin in my palm with a demotivated look.

Simon and I walked out of class together and Jeanette caught up to us.

'Wow, Alvin, that was nice of you to go with Simon.' She stated.

I looked at her and I shook my head, pointing to Simon. She didn't understand, so I gave up.

Simon chipped in for me. 'He lost his voice, Netta.' He told her. 'Last night after the concert, he started… um, how do I put this? Ranting about being unpopular. And he lost his voice.'

I frowned at that description.

'Oh.' Jeanette looked at me and smiled. 'I hope you'll fair okay at school.'

I gave her a shrug._ I hope so, too._ I tried to say, but no words came out. I really needed to remember that I couldn't talk.

School was… in a word? Tough. Luckily, I had a lot of double lessons, so that meant less classes that I had to explain to the teacher why I wasn't answering them properly, or why when they called out the role, I seemed to not be here. Simon helped me out a little, but certain times he casually "forgot" and I had to try and deal with it on my own.

He insisted we do voice loss for my assignment, joking that I could be the demonstration alone.

By the end of the day, I was so frustrated with myself I could have screamed. If, you know – I actually could.

Theodore was being very kind and understanding, though, which was nice. Brittany was really confused, for some reason. As if the concept of losing your voice was foreign to her. She kept demanding why I wasn't responding to her, or why I wasn't laughing at her jokes.

The only thing that brightened my day was the fact that Simon was getting frustrated with her, seeing as he kept having to repeat what was wrong with me.

'Brittany,' he said slowly and forcedly calm, 'Alvin has _lost his voice_.' He nodded as though hoping Brittany was following so far. 'That means that he _can't_ talk, he _can't_ laugh, he can't even make a sound. You get it, now?'

Brittany would nod. But then, after a while, she'd start again.

At one point, she got freaked out when I was trying to talk and no words came out, and then she seemed to finally get it and stopped asking about it. But, the amusement of Simon's exasperation was good while it lasted.

_Payback…_ I would think whenever he got annoyed.

English class was quite irritating. It was one of the ones Simon conveniently "forgot" my situation.

'Alvin Seville?' Miss Stone called.

_Here!_ I mouthed, my head whipping in her direction (Yes, I'd gotten over my crush on her). She looked up at me and frowned.

'Alvin, why didn't you answer?'

My gaze drifted to Simon, but he was busy reading our prescribed novel. I looked back at Miss Stone and pointed to my throat and shook my head solemnly.

She didn't seem to get it, but she continued on with the role. 'Simon Seville?'

'Here.' Simon said, and I elbowed him to make him face me. 'Ow – what?' He asked.

I tilted my head with an incredulous look at the teacher, then pointed to my throat. Simon, somehow, understood. He only smiled.

'Sorry, I'm not used to having you _rely_ on me.' He let the word "rely" hang teasingly as he turned back to his book. I glared at him.

Like hell I _relied_ on him.

Because Miss Stone hadn't got her explanation, when she called on me later in class to ask a question about Individuality, I began to answer, but obviously, couldn't. I made the sign-language motion for "speak" and shook my head. Simon was yet again inattentive.

Miss Stone frowned. I replayed the "speak" motion in my head. Hand to lips, move hand forward.

_Oh, no – it looked like I was blowing her a kiss! Oh, no! _I blushed and felt myself lower in the seat while some boys wolf-whistled.

Simon then looked up. 'Sorry, Miss,' he began, 'Alvin's lost his voice. I think he was trying to tell you that in sign-language.' He smiled reassuringly and Miss Stone nodded in realisation.

'Oh, alright, thank you, Simon,' she said. 'For a moment I thought…' she gave me a warning look and I darted my gaze to my book in front of me. _How incredibly embarrassing… now she'll think I have a crush on her again…_

I punched Simon's arm as soon as we left the class and he only laughed.

Gym class meant one thing: sport. And sport meant communication. So, that made me the worst team player on Earth. All the guys were getting annoyed at me – and I couldn't blame them: I was annoyed at myself, too. Simon wasn't in this class, so there wasn't anyone to explain to the teacher or the students. I simply had to repeat the action of touching my throat and shaking my head, mouthing words so that someone, somewhere, understood. The coach got it pretty quick, but that was because I was his favourite student and he knew me well enough to assume that if I wasn't talking: I was sick.

But he didn't tell the others, which didn't really help anything.

When I got home that day, Dave asked me how school was. I looked up at him with an unamused look and it took him a moment. Then finally: 'Oh, sorry, Alvin, I forgot.' He smiled sheepishly and I just nodded and continued upstairs.

Having Gym sent me longingly into the bathroom for a shower. I relished the warm water and hoped it might heal my voice, this time.

When I got out, I ventured to the bedroom for a change of clothes.

I heard voices coming from the room and I sneaked up to hear them better.

'Simon, I just think that you're being a little… m-mean to Alvin.' Theodore said worriedly.

'Don't worry, Teddy,' Simon replied kindly, 'it's all in good nature. And besides: it's rare to have so much control over Alvin.'

'But isn't that… a bit like…'

'Taking advantage of him?' Simon finished. 'No, no – it's just that: he must have lost it for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. I'm taking advantage of that reason.'

'If you're sure…'

'Don't worry, Theo.' He chuckled. 'It's better like this, anyway. He always used to pick fights and complain – and now he can't. Maybe this is good for someone like him.'

My eyes were wide in shock and slight hurt. _Geeze, is that what they think of me? "Someone like him", huh? _I almost spoke up, but remembered I couldn't. I just walked in, instead. Theodore looked absolutely fearful as if I'd heard the conversation, and kept looking from me to Simon.

I smiled reassuringly at him and he took that as a good sign and left.

I saw Simon was looking at a Physics textbook, and I got dressed as quick as possible. When I was done, I cleared my throat (which I discovered actually worked!) and when Simon turned, I gave him an interrogating look and waited.

'What?' He asked, frowning.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my schoolbag, pulling out the Biology assignment. Simon nodded.

'Right, okay.' He smiled. I didn't return it.

He didn't deserve my smile.

'I looked it up, Alvin,' he began in his smart-voice he got whenever he was focusing on something. 'And loss of voice should last for a week at maximum. Some last for a couple of hours, though, so it varies.'

I just nodded. _Great. A week._

I think he noticed that I wasn't keeping eye contact, and I think he knew that I overheard the conversation, but he didn't let on. He didn't even have the grace to apologize, and in fact became a little more stubborn.

I left the bedroom after only a little while of "discussion" (not that you could call it that with only one person talking), and I went downstairs with my hands in my pockets, feeling bad about myself at what Simon had said. The issue being: he was completely on-the-money. If I had my voice, he'd have less control over me. He wouldn't have me as a partner in science, he wouldn't be hanging around me more often, he wouldn't be so amused at me, instead of fighting with me.

And, true, I was always difficult because I complained about things. Without my voice, I couldn't do that, so I had to actually do more stuff. For instance: Dave asked me to do the dishes that night, and I protested, but of course he couldn't hear it. So I had to do it, because I could give no reason why not. I could be dying, for all he knew, and I couldn't stop him from making me do the dishes.

I decided that I needed some way to communicate.

After dinner, Theodore noticed my downcast behaviour and tried asking me what was wrong. But of course, I couldn't tell him.

The thought that I couldn't even express how I felt about this set me in a really bad state. I found my frustration turning into sadness.

'I'm sure you'll get your voice back soon, Alvin,' Theodore insisted. I gave him a thankful smile and he returned it. At least I had Theodore on my side. At least he had sympathy for me.

I wanted to interrogate Simon, but I knew I had no way of doing that. It was so frustrating to admit defeat – to be dominated by Simon.

So I shot him dirty looks, instead.

Real mature, I know, but I had no other means of communicating how I felt. _If only __**he**__ lost __**his**__ voice, and then __**he**__ could see how it feels when you can't say anything… and I'd do everything to him that he's done to me…_

"_Taking advantage of the reason" – right. Just a fancy way of saying "I always wanted this to happen, so I'm going to make it good"._

I lay awake that night trying to imagine how it would be if I never had a voice again…

Then when that got too depressing, I imagined Simon losing his voice, and managed to go to sleep with that wonderful thought. _One day, I'll get him back for this…_

* * *

**Again quite short :/ **

**Don't worry: they get longer :D**

**A bit of a rambling chapter, but I really wanted to set the tone of how everyone handles Alvin without a voice. TI'm also trying to make some cover art for this story, but I shall see you soon!**

**Hoping to hear from you :)**


	3. Day 3

**Back! I am so glad to update every day instead of once a month! **

**I'm hoping this chapter's a little longer, but we shall see as we go ;)**

**Also, I don't know what you Americans call the subject PDH (Personal Development and Health), where you study all about the body and sport and stuff, but I just called it that, anyways. If it's wrong, I can correct it :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 3: Determination Starts to Kick in… or is that Desperation..?

When I woke up, I had a plan.

I rummaged through my desk drawer, and underneath all the mess of electronics and comic books and random pieces of paper, I found my old notepad that I hardly used after I got it three years ago.

I tried speaking when I got up this morning, but to no avail. Still mute.

Keeping the pen and notepad with me, I went down for breakfast with a satisfied smile.

'Hey, Alvin.' Dave smiled. 'Is your voice back?' I shook my head with my smile and he eyed me strangely. 'Why are you happy about it?'

I scrawled my note: _'Cause now I can actually communicate!_ I held up the pad and he chuckled.

'Wonderful.' He nodded. 'I'm glad you're being positive about it.'

I smiled proudly and got my breakfast.

Simon entered the room. He opened his mouth to comment, but I held up my pad.

_Shut up, Simon._

He stopped short and gave a frown like the fun had now been thrown out the window. I smirked and chuckled. Well, I would if I… had a voice.

It was clear Simon didn't like the notepad idea at school today: he kept frowning at it and at me whenever I wrote something to him.

_Hey, Simon,_ one read, G_uess I don't rely on you, anymore, huh?_

To which he frowned and walked away. I felt so good about myself.

By lunch break, I felt so confident I talked myself into asking Brittany out, approaching her and her friends by the football field where she was about to have cheerleading practise.

I tapped her arm to get her attention, my first line already written down neatly so she could read it.

'Oh,' she noticed me, 'Alvin, hi.' She smiled. 'How's that voice?'

I shook my head and she nodded in understanding. I held up the notepad.

_Can I talk to you in private for a sec?_

She giggled. 'Can you?' She asked. 'I mean: you have no voice.'

I frowned, unamused, and scrawled my next sentence. _Seriously, Brit, can I just have a word with you? _I held it up. She nodded.

'Of course, I'm only joking.' She smiled and followed me over by the bleachers. I wrote down what I wanted to say, but it was difficult.

I couldn't even flirt with her.

_I've been thinking about this for a while, now, and I was hoping maybe you want to go out with me?_ I kept re-reading the sentence, but there was no other way to put it without it sounding like a mushy love-letter, or pointless ramblings of confessions.

'So, what is it?' She mused when we stopped walking.

I blew out a breath and handed her the pad, putting my hands in my pockets as she read it.

She looked up from the note with a small smile. 'Alvin, I'd…' she gave me back the notepad. 'I'd love to. We should go to a movie – you're shout – and after we can go to dinner – also your shout, of course – and then I'll get Miss Miller to pick me up. Friday?'

I shook my head. _No, Brit, not like – oh._ I quickly stopped trying to talk and wrote down my response. _I can't afford that, first of all, and second of all: I meant I'd like us to date._ I handed it to her again and she read it over with a confused look. I didn't like that look.

'Isn't that what I said? A date.' She frowned. 'So: you want _me_ to pay for it.'

I shook my head, but the damage was done and Brittany was far gone, by now.

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. 'Well, I'm not some charity case! Just because you've "lost your voice" doesn't mean I'm going to go and pay for a date! Geeze, Alvin!' And she walked away.

I looked, astonished, after her. _Why did she say "lost your voice" like it was something fake? She doesn't think I'm faking it for attention, does she? "Charity case"? Urgh, this is so confusing… and then she goes and rejects me. Oh… my… gosh. _My eyes widened. _I just got… rejected… __**rejected!**__ Me!_

I walked off to my locker to get the books for my next class. _What a drama-queen… all because I lost my voice..._ I opened my locker and fished through my things for my PDH book. _So… what can I do about that? I thought having this notepad would solve it, but…_ I sighed and closed my locker, leaning my forehead against the cool steel. _Can it get any worse, I wonder..?_

Naturally, it did.

I was in PDH for my last class of the day, and I don't know where, but I'd suddenly lost my notepad – which completely made the class problematic. Even more so because Simon wasn't in it, either, nor Brittany or Jeanette.

'Alvin Seville?' The teacher, Mr. Haskell, called.

_Here!_ I said automatically, then chided myself and went to write it down. Of course, there was nothing there, and I'd been too depressed about Brittany that I forgot my workbook, so I only had my textbook, and if I wrote in that then the school librarians would go off their heads at me.

'Alvin Seville? Alvin?'

The teacher looked up and saw me. He frowned in a disapproving way and I knew he was going to interrogate me. Those piercing electric blue eyes were frightening. It was one of the reasons I'd suspected him to be a vampire when I was younger.

'Mr. Seville.' He began. I nodded with a focused look so he knew I wasn't joking around. 'Could you explain _why_ you didn't answer when your name was called?'

I mentally groaned. _This again…_ I pointed to my throat and shook my head. He raised a brow.

'You don't want to answer?' He wrongly assumed. 'Well, hopefully you can be more vocal during the lesson.' And he turned, because Mr. Haskell didn't like wasting time on students who disrupted his class.

I got away with the rest of the lesson – thankfully we didn't have to write notes, today – until he began a round-the-class quiz.

My eyes were darting from Mr. Haskell to whoever was answering to the clock on the wall. _Only ten minutes to go… maybe he won't get to me…_

'Thank you, Daniel. Alvin?'

I flinched, but nodded anyway.

'What are the five determinants of health?' Mr. Haskell asked.

_Physical, social, mental, emotional and spiritual._ My mind answered for me. I wished I could say it. I tapped my throat and shook my head with a solemn expression.

Mr. Haskell looked as though this offended him. 'Mr. Seville, please answer the question.'

I looked around me, and even though at least half the class knew about my voice loss, none of them were speaking up about it. _Yikes, they're all douches…_

I turned my gaze back to the teacher and, in effort to prove I knew what I was doing, I flipped through the PDH textbook and found the answer, showing him.

He looked as though he'd swallowed a lemon.

'If you think being a smart-alec will get you through this course, Seville, you've got another thing coming!' He yelled. I felt my heartbeat increase. This was so unfair. 'Now I insist you do some real study!'

I glanced at the clock and he caught me.

Regrettably.

'Oh, no,' he began, 'no, you'll be staying behind this afternoon, Seville. Detention.' And then the bell rang.

I slumped in my seat.

One boy walked past, snickering and laughing to his friend. I almost glared at them, but I felt so cheated. How could it be, that the one time I actually did my work, I actually wanted to contribute, the one time I knew something, I couldn't say it?

_This is ridiculous…_

'See ya, Alvin!' Another boy called and laughed.

I glared at him. _Yeah, thanks for nothing you –_

'Mr. Seville?' Mr. Haskell called.

I looked at him and nodded.

'If you can answer the question – without using the textbook – then you may leave early.' He told me. 'Otherwise, you'll stay in until four. Understood?'

I bit my lip and nodded, looking down at my desk and closing the textbook. _Now what?.. _I thought, my gaze shifting around the quiet classroom. There was a piece of paper blowing in the wind of the fans. For some reason, it irritated me more than it should have.

I guess everything irritates you when you have a bad day.

_First Brittany, and now this…_ I sighed and propped my elbow on the desk, resting my chin in my palm. _Maybe Simon can make me some sort of invention that would translate my thoughts into words… maybe I'll talk to Theodore about food that remedies a lost voice… maybe Dave has some sort of solution… maybe I should go up and stick that piece of paper down __**properly!**_ I looked away from it and to Mr. Haskell, who was sitting at his desk typing on the computer.

_No doubt telling all the teachers what a terrible student I was today…_ narrowed my eyes at him. _god, that sound is annoying… tick, tick, tick-tick, tick… urgh…_ My gaze shifted down to the desk and my eyes found an old pencil shaving. _Don't they wipe these desks..? Who wants a pencil shaving just __**lying**__ there in the open like that… Oh, come on, Alvin: get a grip! You're criticizing a pencil shaving!_

I sighed and rested my head on the desk.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up. _Something interesting?_

'Hello, Mr. Haskell, I'm looking for Alvin.' It was Simon.

_Isn't that sweet? Come to look for his annoying, complaining brother?_

'He's over there.' Mr. Haskell pointed. 'Not very cooperative, today, I'm afraid. I'm sure you understand.' He added, smiling a little at Simon. I frowned.

_Why do all the teachers like Simon..?_

'Sorry, sir,' Simon began with a polite smile, 'I believe he's like that because he lost his voice the other day.'

'Oh,' Mr Haskell looked at me and I tried a small smile. 'My mistake, I do apologize.'

'None of the class told you?' Simon asked. 'I'm certain _someone_ should have known.'

Mr. Haskell nodded. 'Yes, that is strange. Oh, well,' he looked at me, 'you are excused, Alvin,' he told me, and I immediately gathered my things.

'Thanks so much, Mr. Haskell.' Simon smiled and headed out the door.

I rolled my eyes. _What a suck-up…_

I got out and hitched my bag on my shoulders. Simon waited patiently. He scanned me and must have noticed that I didn't have my notepad, because he gave a smirk.

I ignored the look and I started for the school exit. I gave Simon an inquisitive look and pointed to him, then myself, then thin air, trying to ask where Theodore was.

Amazingly, he understood. 'I told Theo to go on ahead.' He answered me. 'He was worried about you, and I thought it was odd that you weren't ready to get out of school.' He shrugged. 'Thought I might come find you.'

We passed the school gates and started on home. I looked down at the pavement with my hands in my pockets.

_Wow, he actually cared where I was?_ I asked myself. _And then busted me out, too? He could have easily left me in there… why not..?_ I looked up at him curiously, then nudged him for his attention.

He looked at me. 'Yes?'

I tried to think how I could do this. I smiled at first, but Simon only tilted his head in confusion. I shook my head and tried again.

I mouthed _thank you_ and tried my best to get as much air out as possible to make it sound a little bit audible. He still looked confused. I frowned in irritation. _I can't even say thank you!_ I mouthed it again, but he shook his head reluctantly.

'Sorry, Alvin, I don't know what you're trying to tell me.' He admitted.

I balled my fists and bounced them against my legs, trying to think of some other way. I was determined to do this. I had to prove I wasn't completely hopeless without a voice.

I mouthed it again, slowly, but he shook his head once more.

'I've never been good with people mouthing things…' he told me. 'Is there an action for it?'

I shook my head and looked down with a frustrated pout._ Why is this so damn hard? Isn't there some sort of action to say thank you? Surely! _

I stopped Simon walking and I held him shoulders, standing in front of him._ Thank… you…_ mouthed slowly. _Thank you._

He gave me a reluctant look. 'Sorry, Alvin.' He said.

I stamped in frustration and looked off to the side to hide how annoyed I was. I turned and started walking again. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Simon was looking at me. Studying me, as though he'd found an excellent discovery.

It was perceptive and curious, and I didn't know what to make of it.

'Alvin,' he said and I looked at him, 'I'm sorry you had to go through this.' He gave me a tiny smile of sorrow.

_Is he starting to feel sorry for me..?_ I asked myself. I gave him a smile and a shrug, letting him know I was okay. _Wow, brotherly moment that didn't include force! We're growing up! Feels weird, though… getting along with him._

I decided to be less cold towards him, this evening,

I found a new notepad and I wrote down a _Thank you, Simon._, but as I was going to give it to him, I thought the moment had probably passed and he'd think it weird if I just thanked him for something that happened half an hour ago. So I flipped over the page and set my sights on Theodore, instead.

'I heard you got kept back.' He said.

I nodded with a smile. _I didn't mind… _

_Well, I did, but…_

I wrote down what I wanted to tell him. _Thanks for being so supportive, Theo. I needed it. _I handed it to him and it took him a moment.

He then smiled brightly. 'You're welcome.' He said cheerfully. I smiled, ruffled his hair, and went upstairs again.

Hopefully, tomorrow everything would calm itself down. Hopefully, I'd have my voice back.

I wasn't counting on it, but hey. It'd be nice.

I found Simon and we spent some time researching voice loss. Well, he did. I was a little too preoccupied with thinking about… everything, to focus. And then Simon's little show of sympathy.

What was with that?

* * *

**What indeed… XD**

**Yay – the chapter's a little longer :P**

**Again: thanks for reviews :D you guys are the best, and you're making this a complete joy to write!**

**Oh, and I'm hoping to make some cover-art for this story, and it's in the process of editing at the moment :) so that'll be up soon, too.**

**Hope to hear from you!**


	4. Day 4

**Hello all! **

**For some reason, this didn't post yesterday :/**

**Anywho, glad to be back with another chapter :) and quite happy with this chapter, too – lengthwise and quality-wise**

**Again, thanks for the reviews – it truly is making this so much fun to write :D**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 4: That Moment When You Can't Sing.

Well, I wasn't exactly expecting for my voice to come back after three days of waking up without one. But, the hope was still there, and I was still disappointed as I realised this was my fourth day without a voice.

Immediately, I found another notepad (well, stole it from Simon, but it made me feel like we were even, now).

So school went rather well, really.

Except for Music class, just before lunch. I liked Friday's because it meant that the weekend was almost here, and I had a period of Music every Friday.

I hadn't had the class all week, since I'd missed out on Tuesday because of the concert, and I hadn't really thought about the fact that I couldn't sing.

'Alvin?'

I looked up at my teacher, Mrs. Johnson, and smiled. _I'm here!_ I said. Or – wait – urgh, I needed to get used to this. She looked over at me with a confused look.

'You didn't answer.' She noticed.

I elbowed Simon. 'Oh,' he cleared his throat. 'Uh, Alvin's lost his voice.' He explained.

'Oh, dear,' she shook her head in sympathy and reluctance. I was confused at the look and she picked up on it. 'Well, Alvin, you can't very well perform without a voice.

It hit me like a dead weight.

My eyes went wide and my mouth opened in shock at the thought of… not being able to… to _sing_…

Mrs. Johnson noticed this reaction and she frowned. 'The mid-year performance night, as you know, is only a week away. I suppose you'll have to find another instrument that was as good as your voice.' She smiled empathetically and turned back to her notes on her desk.

I put my head in my hands in utter disappointment. Yeah, sure, I could play other instruments. Lots of other instruments. But my voice was my best, and singing was… my life.

_It's all I've ever really known… _I thought solemnly, _what if this stupid disorder doesn't go away? What if I can never sing again? What'll that do to my career? Dave's? My brothers…_ I looked at Simon for a moment. _Well, easy for them. Simon's a scientist and Theodore's a chef. Me? I'm a singer. That's just __**it**__. I never wanted to be anything else. I never aspired for anything else…_

'Alvin?' Mrs. Johnson called. I looked up and nodded, still quite shocked at my predicament. 'Have you got an instrument you'd like to perform with?'

I began to try and speak, but stopped myself and wrote down my reply.

_Not at the moment, Mrs. I'll work on it._ I showed it to her and she nodded slowly and went on teaching the class.

I sighed and set my notepad down. _I wish I had Simon's talent right now… any instrument he plays, he's great at… maybe I should try the saxophone again?_ I smiled at the memory of trying out the sax. _No, I don't think anyone would appreciate that… maybe I could get Simon to teach me the piano the way he plays it? Or the drums, like Theo? Or maybe I'll just use my trusty old guitar… but that's so basic… and it wouldn't feel right without being able to sing along…_

I caught Simon watching me and I frowned at him. _What do you want?_ I tried asking.

He smiled a little and I blew out a breath in frustration. I quickly wrote _What?_ And showed him.

He shook his head. 'Just thinking…' he insisted, then went back to his Music book, studying for a test which was a two months away. Typical Simon.

About halfway through the lesson, Mrs. Johnson allowed us some time to do practical work with our instruments. I usually loved this time, 'cause I could show off to Brittany and Jeanette and Simon what a great voice I had.

Instead, I got to watch as everyone went around excitedly, and all their music started to jumble in my head.

I saw Simon get up and leave the classroom, but I didn't question it. It wasn't that odd, right? Simon Seville, leaving a class?

Okay, so I'd ask him about it later.

_You mean write it to him later? _I reminded myself miserably.

'Hey, Alvin,' Brittany walked over to me. She scanned me and blinked in realisation. 'Wow, you can't sing, can you?' She stated the obvious. I shook my head. 'That must be really hard. I can't imagine how you feel. I mean: singing is all you have.'

How I wished I could interrupt her. I scrawled down my message: _Yes, thank you – I've noticed._ I showed it to her and her eyes narrowed in defence.

'Whatever.' She said stubbornly. 'Okay, so I came to talk to you about yesterday.' She admitted. I frowned in confusion, thinking she'd never bring that up again, and she continued. 'I get what you were trying to do now. Sorry, I've been really out-of-it, lately.' She offered a smile and I returned it.

_This is looking good!_ I told myself excitedly.

'I'm really flattered you'd ask me to be your girlfriend, but… um, well…' she trailed off in search of her next words. 'I can't.'

I shook my head and wrote: _Why not_?

I showed her and she gestured to it. 'Well, that's just it… sorry, Alvin, but...' She shrugged. 'It's just… with you like this,' she motioned to her throat and I frowned. 'Well, come on,' she folded her arms. 'An Alvin Seville without a voice isn't Alvin Seville to me.' She shrugged. 'It's unnatural. Sorry. Besides,' she added, 'I don't know if dating you is such a good idea, anyways. You really bug me.' With that final comment, she shrugged and left.

I blinked in shock and hurt. _"An Alvin Seville without a voice isn't Alvin Seville to me."… that was uncalled for… I didn't __**deliberately**__ lose my voice!.._

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _Why? Why did this have to happen to me __**now**__? Ever! Forget everything, I just want my voice back!_

Then Simon walked in. His hair was tousled and his shirt now carried a slight tear at the sleeve, but he was smiling triumphantly.

I eyed him as he approached me.

'I went through the old closet in the Music staffroom.' He explained. 'You know, I was thinking what it is that was your signature instrument other than your voice, and well… I remembered…' he held out his palm, and resting on it was a gold echo-harmonica.

My mouth dropped open in awe and if I could talk, I would have been stumbling over my words.

_Wow, he… he actually… what?.. he went through all that trouble… just to… he even ripped his shirt… and he… is this..? _I took it slowly, as though it was a real bar of gold, and I scanned it slowly. _Is this my…_ then I saw the name printed on the bottom:

"Property of Alvin Seville"

I felt myself get all emotional. Which felt odd.

I looked up at Simon. _S-Simon, you – thank – thank you, where did you – how did you –?_

He smiled and pointed to my notepad. I picked it up eagerly and wrote quickly.

_Thank you so much, this means a lot to me… how did you find it?_ I handed it to him and he smiled softly at my message, then looked up at me.

'I asked our old Music teacher,' he explained, handing me back the notepad, 'and she remembered that you left it in the instrument cupboard so that someone might come along and be all "Alvin Seville's harmonica? Wow!".' I smiled at the description. 'Anyway,' he continued. 'Turns out the music department kept it, and it was in the back of one of their storage cabinets. Took me a while to get it out. My shirt sleeve had to be sacrificed at one point…' he looked down at his misshapen clothing with a frown.

I smiled. He hated being untidy. _He's cute…_ I frowned on that description, but didn't dwell on it.

I wrote another thank you, and when I thought that wasn't enough, I stood and gave him a really quick hug. Because I honestly didn't want anyone to see me hugging _Simon_.

Casually, I wrote a message for the teacher: _If I don't have my voice back by the performance, and I really hope I do, I'll play the harmonica. I'll pick something for both to be safe._ I meandered over and handed it to her she looked it over and nodded in approval.

'Fine.' She smiled. 'But can you still play like you did when you were eight?' She mused.

I shrugged and nodded, sure I would pick it up easily. She agreed with me and I went back to my seat next to Simon. He was writing a composition for his mid-year. I was sure it would be great, and for once, I really wanted it to be. He really was a great brother.

I was bawling my eyes out, this afternoon when I got home.

I don't know what is was… everything combined? I started thinking about Brittany rejecting me again. That sent me into confusion. Then that I couldn't express my feelings verbally.

And finally, how I couldn't sing.

"An Alvin Seville without a voice isn't an Alvin Seville to me". It was such a stinging sentence. Each time it ran through my head, I got a little more teary.

I won't give you all the mushy details – because I'm ashamed of crying in the first place. I'm sure if Simon told the story, he'd fill you in on the embarrassing reasons. He'd probably tell you how crushed I was that all the work I'd put into my voice, and all the effort I made to keep up my reputation was ruined. Maybe that I felt so alone, right now, because no one could understand what I was going through… or he might say that I was scared of what this might do to my future… or maybe that this was just that much more scary because I had no idea when it would end, and it might never go away – and what would I do if it never went away? What kind of a person would I become? What would my future be? Where would I work? Oh, god – I didn't have to start studying, did I?

…That's… uh, totally… how Simon would tell it. Yep.

Said brother came in the room at the point when I was feeling like a useless waste of space.

Earlier, Theodore had found me and he was actually _scared_ of the fact that I was crying. He'd hardly ever – I think only once or twice – seen me crying. And he ran out of the room calling "…Simon..?' because Dave was at work, this afternoon.

Thus Simon made himself present in the bedroom. He also was a tad confused at my show of self-pity, but to my surprise, he handled it amazingly well.

He slowly approached me and smiled. I only saw the smile out of the corner of my eye, as I refused to look at him directly. I'd honestly expected the smile to be amused, but it wasn't. It was soft and sweet and kind and understanding.

He sat down on my bed beside me, as I was lying on my stomach, face in pillow. And he put a hand on my shoulder bracingly.

'What's wrong..?' He asked softly.

I looked up at him and started to ramble aimlessly. Simon covered my mouth with his hand for a couple of moments. Until I stopped moving my lips.

'I don't seem to be able to hear you.' He commented.

I looked down and felt another tear roll down my cheek. _Damn this stupid voice-loss…_ I chided. _It's making me emotional…_

Simon handed me my (well, his) notepad tentatively, pen on top. 'I love reading, you know.' He smiled.

I gave a silent chuckle and took the pad.

Within a page, I managed to tell him how I was feeling. Brittany rejecting me, the frustration of not being able to speak, how my reputation was dying, what Brittany said about me not being me... not being able to actually do what I loved more than anything…

I sat up and showed him. About halfway through, he put his arm around me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, reading over my feelings with him.

Having it written down really made me feel a little better.

Having Simon care about me made me feel wonderful.

'I'm sorry, Alvin,' he said softly when he finished, handing me back the pad. At first I thought he was going to say that he couldn't read my writing, or maybe that I was being too dramatic. 'I had no idea this was how you felt. I shouldn't have made fun of you for not being able to speak.'

I shrugged and wrote: _No harm in a joke, Si. Besides, you're here now._ I showed him and he smiled.

'Thank you.'

I smirked. _Thank yourself, Simon._ I wrote and showed him.

He chuckled and brought his arm back to his side, to which I mentally protested. 'You know, Brittany was wrong,' he said.

_How so?_ I wrote with a confused look to go with the presented paper.

'You're still Alvin Seville.' He shrugged. 'It's not like this will last forever.' He bumped his shoulder against mine playfully. 'This is more fun, anyway.'

I rolled my eyes. _Fun… not my definition…_

'You'll be fine in only three more day, maximum.' He reminded me. I looked down with a sigh at that thought. Three days would be such a painfully long time… he tilted my head up with a finger to my chin. 'And I'll talk to Brittany about what she said. Because she doesn't have the right to make you feel this way.'

I shook my head to protest, but Simon gave me a stern look.

'I haven't seen you cry like this for a _long_ time, Alvin.' He stated. 'And this time, I'm old enough to do something about it.' He looked at his hands in his lap. 'You want to know a secret?' He seemed to be waiting for my response.

I cleared my throat and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me and I nodded.

He smiled. 'Sorry… it's easy to forget… anyway,' he looked down again, 'I used to be scared of Brittany.' He admitted. I raised my eyebrows. He continued. 'Properly scared. Something about her attitude made me feel as though she was judging me. And I hated being judged. You know how I was…' he shrugged. 'Being called a nerd back then was really hard to deal with. Now, I don't mind so much… and Brittany… well, that and I swear she had, and still has, anger issues.'

I took all this in with a nod of the head. _Wow… third brotherly moment in a week… this feels… good. _I smiled and placed a hand on his knee. He looked at me and I smiled in thanks and reassurance.

He adjusted his glasses. 'So, we should really talk about this Biology assignment.' He said with a clear change in voice from vulnerable to confident. 'Since it'll be hard to present it with your voice gone.'

I moved my hand off him and nodded.

He tilted his head. 'Although…' he nodded. 'We could make it even more interesting, because of that.' He was getting that look. It was the look he got whenever he got a truly brilliant idea. His eyes were narrowed and his smile was confident, and when he looked at me I saw his eyes sparkling.

_Why am I noticing so much about him?.._ I thought as he started explaining his idea. _I guess we're just… getting closer as brothers…_

* * *

**XD**

**Closer as brothers my foot! **

***ahem*, meanwhile :P**

**Hope to hear from you all! Oh, and artwork for this story is on its way :D as well as a little something for Spring ^ . ^ (I recently went on DeviantArt and got inspired by Duiker yet again [you're amazing], so I've been prone to drawing, lately)**


	5. Day 5

**Sorry :/ went to go see my cousins in Sydney yesterday, so I couldn't update (I live 3 hours away from them)**

**But hey :) artwork and a new chapter! **

**I've never submitted art for AatC before, so I hope it's okay . It's kind of how I picture them when I write: a little older and their clothes a bit more flexible and unique to their character. The scene is kind of from later in the story, but sums up the idea, so :) later on I might make one with an Alvon scene instead.**

**Meanwhile,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 5: Focusing On the Career

You know when you look forward to something, assuming it'll be great, and then it turns out that you hate it? Well, that's how I felt about this Saturday.

I mean: no school! Yay!

No.

When I woke, I was okay. I started writing a note to Brittany in hopes of maybe a second chance. Maybe if it was pre-written, I'd do a better job wording what I wanted to say.

I finished around noon (I only woke up at ten!) and went on my way to give it to her. Before I left, I heard Dave talking to Theodore and Simon about something. I sneaked up and listened in again, ignoring a feeling in my gut that this would turn out like the last time I listened in on a conversation I wasn't invited to.

' – can't just put everything on hold, but… I don't have a choice…'

'It'll only last for two more days at most.' Simon tuned in.

'But we have things to do, Simon,' Dave insisted. 'It's not just about his voice: it's about our career.' (which summed up the topic of the conversation nicely for me). 'Sy's already called me twice in the last three days.'

My gaze slipped downcast. _Great, another thing I can feel bad about…_ I walked past the room and out the front door. _Hopefully this note will go better than that conversation…_

I absent-mindedly noticed the loose gravel on the road walking to the Chipettes' house. But my gaze wasn't fast on it. I had too much on my mind, right now.

I looked at the note as I approached the neat house, reading it over. I supposed it was as good as it could get. I chided myself for trying again. It might lead to a third rejection, after all. And that would be very shocking for me to achieve. Especially by the same girl. _I know what Simon said… that she was wrong… but… I really am not myself without my voice… even Simon should notice that… we haven't spent so much time together in… well, never._

I smiled at that thought. At least something was going well.

I pushed open the gate to the Chipettes' house and walked briskly up the path, eager just to get this over with.

_What if she doesn't like this? What if it just reminds her I have no voice?_

_**No, it's like a love letter. Girls like love letters, don't they?**_

_I think so. _I looked down at my note._ Maybe I should have made it pink and in fancy writing, too…_

_**But then you'd seem desperate.**_

_But she loves pink._

With a grimace, I realised that I was talking to myself. I told myself to shut up and knocked on the door, putting a hand in my pocket casually and ruffling my hair a bit.

_**Not desperate at all…**_

_Shut up!_

Jeanette answered the door and I smiled at her.

'Hi, Alvin.' She said with a kind smile.

I nodded, then indicated inside.

'You want to come in?' She asked. I shook my head and pointed to the second story where their room was. Jeanette shook her head. 'Hold on, I might see if Ellie can understand.'

She left and I rolled my eyes. _Pick the sister I don't want…_

Jeanette came back with Eleanor and I used the same motion I did with Simon, pointing to Eleanor, Jeanette, and then thin air.

To my surprise, they both frowned in confusion. I frowned just the same. _How come Simon understood..?_ I blew out a breath and quickly showed them the top of my note that read her name.

'Oh, you want Brittany.' Eleanor noticed.

I nodded eagerly and they left to get her. I was still unsure why Simon understood something that two people combined couldn't. I wondered if he could read minds, but that was impossible. He didn't know when I was saying thank you.

Brittany appeared and I smiled charmingly at her.

'What's going on?' She asked.

I shrugged and handed her the letter, then waved and left, not going to stick around for her reaction. This way she could dwell on it 'till Monday.

After I got out of the gate, I started to jog home, trying to shake the thought of rejection.

Just as I got to our gate, I remembered the conversation with Dave, Simon and Theodore that I'd overheard earlier and I slowed to reluctance. To stall, I had a look in the letterbox and found, underneath a fan letter, an invitation of some sort. I held myself back from opening it, knowing Dave hated that, and by the sounds of it I already wasn't in his good books.

So when I got inside I found him in the living room and passed it to him, but I stayed to hear what it was. Simon was there already, reading a book on the couch, but Theodore walked in with a plate of fresh cookies.

'Oh, wonderful.' Dave commented, and I thought I heard sarcasm. 'There's a new entertainment centre opening a few block away, and it's opening in three days. They'd like us to perform.'

Theodore gave me a small irritated look and I blushed in shame and looked down.

'So we can't do it?' Theodore figured.

'Because of Alvin, no.' Dave agreed. 'Shame. It would have been very good business and publicity.'

At this point I wished I never found the invitation. I looked at my feet and shuffled uncomfortably at the conversation, contemplating whether or not I should stay.

'Alvin will be better by then, Dave.' Simon reminded him. I looked up at him and smiled in thanks.

'A day is _not_ enough time to rehearse something like this.' Dave put in. He faced me and I found my eyes were starting – only starting! – to gloss. A bit. 'This would have been a great for your career, Alvin.' He told me. 'We're putting everything on hold for you.'

'That's how he wants it.' Theodore put in. 'All about Alvin.'

His statement stung me more than anything. Theodore was never mad at me this bad. He never spoke that way about me, let alone _to_ me!

I blinked away my tears threatening to fall and stood there for a moment before I ran off.

Didn't they understand? Getting this wasn't my fault – it wasn't something I wanted – and I already felt bad for putting everyone's career to a stop because of me. It wasn't about selfishness. If I could, I would stop it. I would fix it and sing again, and everything would be normal. Did they honestly think I enjoyed this?

I got up to the bedroom and I lowered myself onto the bed, convincing myself that it was nothing to cry over.

I stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before someone came in the room and guilt started eating away at my heart and my conscience.

'You okay?'

It was Simon.

I looked up at him and shrugged. He must have noticed the tears and he came forward and sat beside me. I quickly took my notepad and wrote _Thank you_, showing him.

Simon shook his head. 'Don't thank me. I was a little annoyed, too.' He admitted, then shrugged. 'But, I know you can't help it. It's not your fault you lost your voice, really. And you couldn't control how long it was going to last. And it's not like you're having a ball with it.'

I nodded and felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Urgh… why am I getting so emotional lately?_

I set the pad straight and wrote to Simon what I'd thought of the other day. _You and Theo have other careers. Theo can be a chef, and you… well, you can be whatever you want to be. But I've only got one choice. I'm a singer. Being without a voice hurts more than I'm letting on to anyone. Even myself. I'm sorry that we missed that event, but like you said: there's nothing I can do. Thank you for understanding that._ I handed it to him and waited.

He nodded as he read and when he gave it back to me he smiled softly. 'You're right.' He said simply, and it brought a smile to my lips.

Simon just told me I was right! Simon!

I chuckled, and to my surprise, Simon lifted a hand and cupped my cheek softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb. My laugh was forgotten at the close proximity.

'I wish there was something I could do to help you…' Simon finally said, searching my eyes. I smiled gratefully but shook my head. He was a genius, but I doubted he could help with this.

I quickly wrote: _Certain foods are supposed to aid a sore throat? Maybe they work on a lost voice, too?_ And I showed it to him.

He shrugged. 'I'm doubtful, but it's worth a shot.' He said, which I liked. He wasn't shutting me down, but he wasn't agreeing. Simon had never been so diplomatic towards me.

_Gosh, stop fawning over your new brotherly relationship…_ I chided myself as Simon stood.

'I'll cook, seeing as Theo's a bit… upset… with you.' He smiled in sorrow and I shook my head and smiled in a "don't worry about it" sort of way.

I got up and followed him downstairs, taking my notepad with me.

When we got into the kitchen, Theodore looked at me with a small frown, as though he was annoyed at me but unsure if he should be. Then he got up.

'I might go over to Ellie's.' He stated, calling the same type of sentence to Dave in the living room, then headed for the door.

I watched with obvious guilt in my eyes. I hoped Theodore saw it so he knew how sorry I was. I jotted down a sentence for Simon._ Theodore's been seeing Ellie a lot lately. _I showed it to him and he nodded like it was obvious.

'Well, they are dating, Alvin. What did you expect?' He smiled and got out a packet of chicken soup.

I blinked. _They're dating? _I asked myself, a question that I wrote to Simon as well.

Simon looked at me confusedly. 'Didn't he tell you?' He asked. 'It's almost been two weeks.'

My mouth opened in shock. _How come he didn't tell me? What's with that? I'm the dating genius, after all! Why not come to me?_

I closed my mouth and stood with my arms folded against the bench stubbornly. I didn't know what was going on with Theodore lately, but I didn't like it. Secretive and bitter. What happened to good old curious and innocent?

_We're all changing…_ I reminded myself. _You're mute, Simon's actually fun to hang around (Gasp!), and now Theodore's starting to… stand up for himself. _

_**Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad.**_

_But it's pretty bad so far._

I was starting to wonder if being mute meant I'd have more conversations with myself. I was certain I only had _one_ voice in my head before.

The doorbell rang and Simon and I shared a confused look before he went to get it. I waited. If it was important, I'd be summoned.

'Oh, Jeanette! I completely forgot, I'm sorry.'

_Great… Jeanette's here…_

_**Why exactly is that upsetting..?**_

_I… don't know._

Simon brought Jeanette into the kitchen with him and I gave her a smile of recognition.

'Jeanette and I organised a study session, today,' Simon explained, 'but I forgot about it. Hope you don't mind, Alvin.' He said with an inquisitive look, since I probably looked a little disappointed. But I shook my head and smiled to be polite.

_Me and Simon were going to have another brotherly moment! I know it!_

'Are you still…' Jeanette motioned to her throat and I nodded with a reluctant look. She nodded in understanding. 'I'm sorry it's taking so long to go away. I know you must feel awful that you can't sing.'

_Yeah. Thanks, I hadn't noticed. _I thought, but smiled and shrugged.

I had my chicken soup in peace while Simon and Jeanette went into the music room to study for some Chemistry test they had coming up. They weren't done when I finished eating, even though I purposely took a long time, and after almost three hours (during which time I think I read two comics and wandered the house aimlessly several times), she finally left.

I gave Simon a look with a raised eyebrow when he came back smiling happily.

He seemed to read me like a book. 'Oh, nothing's going on with Jeanette and I,' he assured me, 'she just taught me this great way to study for Chem.' He explained.

I smiled fondly. _Good._

_''''''_

Theodore came home and he was all excited about being with Ellie. It made me feel pretty annoyed at myself. I mean: I was hoping to have a similar relationship status with Brittany, right now, but _no_. And there was Theo, who didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend in the first place, annoyed at me and telling everyone about his visit to her house.

Okay, so that made me annoyed at him, not at myself, but still.

But then I felt guilty for being annoyed at him, because I knew the cause of _his_ annoyance was me. I was starting to get so tired of feeling guilty. I'd never done it so much in my life.

Theodore still acted a little cold towards me, but he couldn't keep it up for long. Dave wasn't even speaking to me.

Simon made me some tea with honey, which was quite nice. I didn't know why he insisted on making things for me. I couldn't talk: it didn't mean I couldn't make my own food. Especially a simple thing like tea or soup. But, I'll admit, it was nice having him there for me.

Dinner was quick and quiet, since we all knew the only thing on Dave's mind was his career and how I was ruining it by – you know: purposely – losing my voice. And no one wanted to bring that up, because the family was split in half on whose side they were on.

I finished first and went upstairs straight away, not wanting to deal with that awful guilt sitting in the air over Theodore and Dave's heads.

That night I had an odd dream.

I don't really remember what it was about, exactly. It involved me and Simon, that was for sure. Probably something about our amazing new brotherly relationship. But I remember it being… different, in some way. Well, it was odd to have a dream involving just Simon and me in the first place, but still.

I was certain something made it special.

Ah, well.

Probably not important.

* * *

**:P**

**Thanks guys for all your support so far, and I hope to hear your feedback :D**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
